Awakening the Remnant of Fates
by Bylackbre
Summary: After they nearly lose in their original timelines, three villains decide to combine their efforts to ensure the destruction of humanity when they merge their worlds together. Now it will take all the heroes have to defeat this combined threat or will they fail and humanity falls for good this time around? Formerly called A Song of Remnants and Souls
1. A Hard Reset

**Hey readers it's Bylackbre with a brand new story. I decided to create a Fire Emblem Fates x Fire Emblem Awakening x RWBY crossover. So without further ado let's start the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or RWBY**

* * *

 **Salem's location, World of Remnant**

Salem was startled at the sight before her. Her armies of Grimm were being beaten back by the hunters and even Cinder had fallen for the final time. To Salem it looked like her years of planning had finally failed and Ozpin had bested her. _Like hell it ends like this,_ Salem thought as she moved away from the steps that Ruby and her allies were racing up.

When Ruby finally reached the top of the steps, she had to quickly duck out of the way as Salem threw a giant dust crystal right at her. Ruby barely dodged it but Yang punched the crystal with enough strength to shatter it.

"It's over Salem, your evil plan ends today." Ruby shouted before noticing an odd device in the woman's hands.

"You and Ozpin can think you won all you want but let us see if you can beat me a second time!" Salem replied as she pressed a button on the device and the entire world of Remnant started to fall apart.

"What are you doing?! You are going to kill everyone and that's something I will not let you do." Ruby shouted and tried to fire at Salem with Crescent Rose only for a random Grimm intercept each of the shots.

"Man came from Dust Ms. Rose and now I am resetting things to before Dust even existed." Salem declared right as Ruby shot forward and knocked the device out of the woman's hands at a moment too late.

"You are too late Ms. Rose and though I can't control what this new timeline will be, I can assure you that I will be victorious." Salem declared as she got the device back right as the World of Remnant was completely destroyed. A unique quality of the device Salem used was that the only person who would survive the erasing and still have memories of the old timeline was always the one who activated it. Ozpin already reset the timeline once and now it was Salem's turn to reset everything.

Because Salem existed when she shouldn't, she was immediately sent into a place that existed between worlds.

* * *

 **The World Between Worlds**

"I warned you that everything would burn Ozpin." Salem told the temporarily nonexistent Ozpin as she looked around at her surroundings.

Even though Salem destroyed Remnant and was transported to the world between worlds, she wasn't alone. Usually only those that travel between timelines or refugees from destroyed ones appear in this world. Besides Salem there were two other people that were both hooded. Both of the men were out of earshot but Salem could tell that they were arguing like the pitiful humans she thought they were.

"You DARE assume that you have the right to directly speak to me? I am Anankos, the Forgotten Dragon, the Betrayed King, and the Entombed God. You do not have the privilege of holding an audience with me, you poor excuse of a wyrm." Anankos complained while his madness was forcing him to become even more angry than usual. Because he decided to alter his timeline to prevent his defeat, Anankos was forced back into his human form for the duration of his stay in the World Between Worlds. This entrapment was making him suffer even more from his decaying mental state.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME YOU ARROGANT OVERSIZED LIZARD? MAYBE YOU SHOULD STAY FORGOTTEN LIKE ONE OF YOUR TITLES SAYS YOU ARE!" One of the cloaked figures shouted at the other as Salem got closer to the duo.

"You claim to be a god yet you have died before? Truly you can't be a god if the traitorous humans can kill you." The man in the light color cloaked told the yelling figure who only got angrier.

"I AM THE FELL DRAGON GRIMA, I AM THE GOD THAT WILL END THE WORLD! I HAVE DONE IT ONCE AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN!" Grima declared as Salem got close enough to start hearing snippets of their argument.

Grima was wearing dark purple robes with an eldritch light purple pattern and gold outlines. It was then that Salem was finally noticed by the two figures and that was when she saw Grima's face and part of the other person's face as well.

Instead of having a face, Grima just had a swirling storm of dark energy but periodically it would change into that of a white haired man or woman in their younger twenties. Grima had left his host body behind in his pursuit of those that would try to reverse his victory and as such, his appearance kept shifting into different people. Grima was capable of holding a form like this without a host but he was much more powerful with a host to possess and the host was needed to ensure his resurrection was a success.

The other man that was with Grima only had his face beneath his nose visible and part of his blue hair that went past his shoulders. Salem could obviously tell that this figure was just as inhuman as Grima even if he was wearing a plain light colored cloak that had no designs on it.

What Salem didn't know but what both men were both aware of was that the two hooded figures weren't human but were rather ancients dragons hellbent on humanity's destruction. Grima and Anankos could see what the other truly looked like under their human disguises. Salem however was unable to see what their true draconic appearance was.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The man whose name eluded Salem asked.

"My name is Salem and that is all you need to know." The woman stated as she started to remember what she needed to do to reform the world after her reset. Anankos gave her an annoyed look before gaining some more clarity in his mind and continuing the discussion.

"That is not a familiar name from where I am from. You must be from one of the deeprealms then. What deeprealm would you hail from that the pathetic humans would look so odd?" The Forgotten Dragon asked Salem who gave a smug yet stoic look.

"I am most definitely not human and not from one of your 'deeprealms.' I am from a world known as Remnant where mankind somehow survived despite the attempts made by me and the Grimm to return them to dust." Salem explained only for Grima to start laughing.

"It seems you and Anankos, the supposed God King of Valla, have the same problem. Both of you were unable to exterminate humanity in your timelines. I for one was successful in the destruction of humanity." Grima boastfully said without yelling.

"Says the one who let the children of their enemies travel back in time in an attempt to prevent your resurrection after you already died once before." Anankos stated and was about to start arguing with Grima even more but Salem stepped in before Grima started yelling again.

"I may have a solution that would benefit all of us." Salem calmly stated only for the two dragons to glare at Salem for interrupting their imminent argument.

"Spit it out woman. We dragons are notoriously impatient." Anankos growled as his madness started to take more control of him.

"Mankind has always been a thorn in our sides. They think of themselves as heroes and that we are the villains they will ultimately defeat in the end. That is why we always seek out their destruction to remind them that they are mortal and born from dust. Sure we lost because we underestimated the simple souls of the champions we thought of as weak but we have a chance to set right what went wrong. We will shatter their hope and will to resist fate by destroying the symbols they unite under and forcing them to fight one another. We will be fighting them as well and will deliver the final blow when they weakened themselves too much to fight back effectively." Salem proposed as she came up with the idea of the three joining forces.

"We all want humanity to be destroyed and while I have my kingdom and the faceless, what you do you bring to the table that would convince us to work together with you?" Anankos asked as he summoned two of his soldiers who stood behind him. To the naked eye these two soldiers would be completely invisible except where the purple smoke around them made them partially visible.

"The world I am originally from was reset by me and will be reborn in a small amount of time. I was thinking of all three of us combining our worlds to better assist each other. I can assure you that my Grimm can make short work of any human threats you have them hunt." Salem told the duo as a large swirling portal of red and black energy formed behind Salem. "Since you mentioned that you two are dragons, let me show you one of my Grimm Dragons." Salem said as a dragon identical to the one that attacked Beacon Academy years ago pulled itself out of the portal along with a few Nevermores and Griffons.

"What do you have to show for yourself Grima? You told me your Risen army can grow by killing and converting people into them but there are no dead humans here and I doubt you can kill me or Salem." Anankos asked the Fell Dragon who started to channel magic to his hands.

"This is how I create Risen when there is nobody dead nearby." Grima said as the mysterious figure unleashed an attack on the two soldiers with Anankos thus killing them. Salem watched as the two somewhat invisible corpses seemingly transforming before rising and walking to stand behind Grima. "I can easily call more in from the future where I won." Grima boasted as another blast shot out of Grima's hand and towards the Grimm Dragon.

Salem watched as hundreds of spikes grew from the ground and raced towards where her dragon was slowly rising from the ground. The beast was moving too slow as grew to titanic sizes and skewered the beast from multiple directions while a few Griffons and Nevermores shared the same fate.

Salem was impressed that Grima was able to slay the dragon with a single strike but hid it under a calm face that expressed boredom instead of amazement. Anankos just had an angrily bored expression when he resurrected the evaporating dragon into one of his invisible minions since Grima already took his.

Even though Anankos had complete control over the Grimm Dragon, the Grimm that was born from the liquid puddles created by the Dragon were still under Salem's control. These dark beasts gathered behind Salem and waited for her orders.

"Since we have all displayed our powers, I still don't know if allying with you two failures would be worth bringing in more players to foil our plans." Grima told the two other occupants as with a single swing of his arm the two Risen controlled by Grima disappeared from existence.

"We all have assets that will assist in protecting the flaws in each other's plan. We all a way to make the sacrifices the humans make in sending their champions be all in vain. True it might seem like too much of a gamble but with our combined efforts, the fire of humanity will be extinguished." Salem said as she gave an ominous look towards her two companions who thought about the opportunity Salem was presenting to them.

* * *

 **Fifteen years before the present**

 **Ancient Forest, Island of Patch off the coast of the continent of Oum**

Summer rushed through the forest and tried to escape from the mysterious figures chasing her. _I have to keep Ruby safe,_ the young mother thought as she killed two more Risen barbarians that tried to block her path.

"Don't worry Ruby, I will keep you safe." Summer told her daughter while moving the two year old's face back into her chest so she wouldn't have to see the horrific faces of the Risen.

The two year old Ruby just nodded her head and covered her eyes while Summer caught a glimpse of two dark cloaked men, only one of which had a purplish smoke surrounding him. The other cloaked figure seemed to be the leader and slowly started walking towards Summer while motioning orders to the Risen.

Summer bolted away but a blast of magic from the leader made her go rolling across the ground after she got hit in the back. When Summer got up she noticed that not only had Ruby slipped from her grasp but the toddler was now hiding in a bush watching her mother facedown a small army of Risen. _Qrow, Taiyang, Raven, somebody please just save Ruby,_ the young mother thought as she readied her weapon to make a final stand to protect her daughter while the power given to her by her silver eyes also started to slowly activate.

"FOOLISH HUMAN, YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!" Grima loudly declared as the Fell Dragon used magic to create a ring of fire trapping Summer and a hidden Ruby. Summer was about to charge forward to slay the mysterious leader of the Risen but was stopped dead in her tracks when Grima summoned more Risen to surround her.

Ruby watched as over a dozen horse and Pegasus riding Risen came out of the ground around Grima. The dark knights and great knights surrounded the huntress. The dark fliers and falcon knights rose above the ground and readied their lances.

Summer just readied her weapon and prepared for the cavalry attack that was coming her way. Grima just laughed as Summer managed to kill the first two dark knights but the first great knight slashed her leg with its lance before a second great knight knocked her to the ground with its shield.

Ruby started to quietly cry as the remaining horse riders trampled Summer multiple times before Grima had them stop. "To think that that woman feared you as a threat to her existence. She thought you were so dangerous that not even I could defeat you. You humans truly are pitiful." Grima laughed as the Fell Dragon walked over to the dying Summer Rose and lifted her head to look at Grima's face.

"Finish her." Grima ordered as his Pegasus riding Risen quickly lunged forward and killed Summer. Grima then had his Risen search for Ruby but didn't have to wait very long. The two year old had run from her hiding place and was trying her hardest to punch and bite Grima's left leg. Being annoyed at the two year old's attempt at avenging her fallen mother, Grima focused as little fell magic as possible into a slap across Ruby's face that sent her flying back several feet.

"So you are the one that caused Salem's defeat in the past. You remind me a little of my own child." Grima said while Ruby got up and continued to hit and eventually bite Grima's leg. What Ruby failed to realize was that her mother's killer shook just a little after mention their own child. "Don't worry little one, you will soon be joining your mother in the afterlife." Grima told the two year old only to hear a roar come from behind.

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER YOU DASTARD!" Qrow roared as the swordmaster ran through the wall of flames and tried to cut off the arm that Grima was channeling magic through into a spell that would kill Ruby.

"INSOLENT FOOL! IF YOU CARED SO MUCH ABOUT THAT WOMAN THEN I WILL GLADLY LET YOU JOIN HER IN DEATH." Grima told the swordmaster whose blade was blocked by the other cloaked figure that was with Grima. The shockwave from the clash of the two swords created such a strong force of wind that Ruby tumbled backwards away from the entity responsibly for her mom's death. Raven, the twin sister of Qrow and a dread fighter quickly used Qrow's distraction to sweep Ruby into her arms and escape to Taiyang.

Qrow locked blades with the mysterious swordsman several times while avoiding Grima's attacks but quickly realized that he was quickly being outmatched. Though Qrow was amongst the best swordmasters in the Remnant Coalition, even he was quick to realize that he was about to be overpowered.

Grima roared in anger as Qrow dodged another attack from both cloaked figures and escaped. Before he escaped however, Qrow managed to anger Grima even more by throwing his steel sword at the Fell Dragon's face only for Grima to swat it away with magic.

"My time here is over. I am returning to the future and you can report to Anankos and Salem that the primary objective was killed." Grima ordered the cloaked servant of Anankos before the Fell Dragon and his Risen were sent back to the future to prepare for their return.

Raven had a sense of dread building in her as she noticed a weird sigil in the sky over the location where Summer died. _I am sorry me and Qrow weren't fast enough to help sooner,_ Raven thought before leaving to fall off of everyone but Qrow's radar again after dropping Ruby off with Taiyang.

With Ruby safely with him, Taiyang took Ruby into the house and quietly laid her in one of the beds while going back outside to see if Qrow made it back safely. When Qrow finally arrived with Summer's corpse gently carried in his arms, Taiyang could tell that the dark haired swordmaster was emotionally devastated. Taiyang tried to help Qrow in any way he could but the swordmaster silently cried while holding the cold body of his former best friend.

 _I don't know who you were but next time we meet, you won't be leaving alive that much I can more than swear._ Qrow thought as he silently vowed to kill Grima no matter the cost next time the two meet each other.

* * *

 **Fifteen years later in the present day**

 **Yang's House, Neo Vale**

Ruby, now seventeen years old, was peacefully sleeping when her older sister Yang kicked open the door to her room. When she tried and failed to shake her little sister awake, Yang simply walked over to the only window in Ruby's room and opened it before whistling.

Ruby was actually partially awake at this point but what came next definitely made the girl jump out of her bed.

Yang wanted to make sure that Ruby was awake in time to participate in the final exam she had before becoming a legally identified huntress like the rest of their family. So Yang's solution to ensure Ruby wakes up on important dates is to enlist the help of Bumblebee.

Unlike her uncle who was a swordmaster or her own mother who was a dread fighter, Yang decided to make a name for herself in the world by becoming a wyvern rider. Bumblebee was a medium to large sized wyvern with mostly gold scales with a little black or orange here or there. Yang even remembered how she first met her companion and the funny story of how she tamed it.

* * *

Yang bonded with the wyvern after Yang tried to have picnic with Ruby be ruined by Bumblebee eating all the girls' food while they were playing away from the basket. Yang was angry at the wyvern and starting to kick it in its snout. Bumblebee wasn't taking kindly to Yang's assault so it tried to swallow the girl whole but the nine year old had enough adrenaline coursing through her angry veins to keep the beast's jaw from closing and grabbed its tongue with her free hand.

Needless to say Bumblebee wasn't happy with the little girl grabbing his tongue and yanking on it while beating in on the snout. It didn't help that the smaller red headed one was helping out by whacking the wyvern in the head with a stick just so she can help her older sister. While Yang was in the middle of chewing Bumblebee out about being a "bad wyvern, didn't your wyvern mommy teach you not to steal little girls' picnic baskets," an idea came to the winged lizard's mind.

Yang was caught off guard when Bumblebee opened his mouth again and a small amount of fire burnt the girl's hands. Sure it was just supposed to scare Yang into letting the wyvern run away but Ruby was launched a few feet through the air by the wyvern's tail and that plus her hands was enough to really make the elder sister angry.

Bumblebee was shocked when Yang's hair exploded into a burst of flames that caused the wyvern to cower in fear. By the time Taiyang and Qrow came to the scene with a cleric to heal any injuries, Ruby was stacking rocks on Bumblebee's wings to prevent it from flying away though the rocks weren't heavy enough to do job. Yang on the other hand was sitting on its back like a wyvern rider and was hitting the wyvern on the head each time it tried to open its mouth to roar or spit fire.

Qrow couldn't stop laughing at the sight of his nieces' "revenge" on the wyvern while Taiyang and the cleric were busy trying to separate the two girls from the visibly frightened wyvern who was just hungry and decided to eat the food from the basket. Bumblebee was allowed to flee and the cleric quickly went to work on healing any injuries but was disappointed when the best he could do for Yang's hands were to have them covered in burn scars.

The cleric suggested that they go see someone with a better staff since they might be able to heal the scars but Yang thought they were cool enough to keep so she managed to convince her father and uncle into letting her keep her "battle scars" as she would call them.

Two weeks after the picnic Bumblebee ruined, Ruby and Yang tried to have another picnic with Qrow coming along "to guard the basket from any mean wyverns" as Ruby put it. Qrow successfully kept any and all wyverns away while he was awake but soon after the girls got back to begin eating, Qrow decided to take a nap. It was at this moment that Bumblebee appeared at the edge of the mountainous forest and was spotted by Yang.

The two foes stared each other down before Yang reached into the basket and pulled out a small bag that smelled appetizing to the wyvern. When Ruby and Taiyang were fixing the food for the picnic, Qrow ran into the local village and bought back a bag that Yang was instructed the approach the wyvern with if it returned.

Ruby was too busy eating strawberries to notice her sister walk away but when she did her eyes bulged. The seven year old quickly tried to shake Qrow away but when that didn't work she just got up and jumped on his chest. That was definitely on Qrow's top ten worst ways to wake up but it was something he would never tell Ruby. Nevertheless he did wake up and watched as Yang carefully approached the wyvern.

"I know I was a bit of a meanie last time we met but you did steal me and my sister's picnic so you weren't a good guy either. I am sorry I hurt you and maybe this will help us become friends instead." Yang said as she pulled some sliced pieces of raw meat and waved it before the wyvern.

Bumblebee just looked at meat with hunger and crawled towards the meat to eat it. The wyvern would have bit Yang's hand off but the girl yanked her hand away at the last second before the meat went out of the wyvern's sight and punched the beast in the snout.

"If you want the food then you are going to have to wait and listen." Yang said only for the wyvern to give her an annoyed look.

Qrow and Ruby watched for the next few hours as Yang attempted to train Bumblebee like some kind of dog instead of a wyvern like it was. The uncle and niece shared laughs at some of Yang's failure but ultimately it looked like Yang's "training" was good enough that the next time that they all had a picnic Bumblebee appeared. Yang had a staring contest with the wyvern before deciding to test one of the things she taught it.

After Yang was successful in calling Bumblebee over and making the beast sit, Qrow got a piece of paper he had with him and scribbled down a note for Ruby to take to Taiyang for him. 'Contact that one wyvern lord that owes me a favor and have him come help Yang train her wyvern,' Qrow wrote down on the note.

Yang's 'tutor' arrived about a week later and started to formally train Yang in the methods of wyvern training. After four more months of training, Bumblebee was officially named by Yang and the girl was ready to accept the title of wyvern rider. Since that day, Bumblebee had been a constant companion to Yang.

* * *

Nine years and some months later, Yang was using Bumblebee as a special alarm clock for her younger sister Ruby. The window was just large enough for the wyvern to reach part of its snout inside before it saw Yang's nod of approval. With a single roar, the entire room shook and the seventeen year old ruby rolled out of the bed and slammed face first into the wooden floor of Yang's residential area.

"I'm up so please don't have him roar again." Ruby shouted since her ears were still ringing from the roar. Yang was around Bumblebee enough that his roars didn't affect her nearly as bad as it did Ruby.

"Well there is some slightly burnt porridge and some tea by the fireplace and you had better hurry since that final test is today." Yang told her sister while taking a sip from her own tea and rubbing Bumblebee's snout until the wyvern went back to where it normally slept.

Ruby quickly got her armor on and almost left without her weapon. "You have got to be one of the most forgetful seventeen year olds that I know," Yang told her little half-sister as she pointed to where Ruby left her weapons following the polishing she did on them the night before.

"You're the best Yang," Ruby shouted as she ran out of Yang's home and into the residential area for hunters in Neo Vale. This sector of the city was located at the far edge that was closest to the river with the test being taken at the water's edge.

* * *

 **Huntsmen District, Neo Vale**

New Vale didn't exist forty years ago as well as the other new settlements not existing as well. There used to be four great kingdoms that shared the continent but the threat posed by the Grimm grew sharply over the last century. It escalated to the point that the old kingdoms were being overran and the independent city of Vytal agreed to provide sanctuary to the refugees of the kingdoms. The result of these refugees were the establishment of New Vale, New Mistral, and Atlas City. Vacuo was the only one to be completely destroyed by the Grimm and thus didn't have a new home.

Once the three leftover kingdoms reestablished what was left of themselves in the former territory of Vytal, a new government was established that would allow remnants of the kingdoms to still be autonomous mostly but still be unite under a common banner. This new government was called the Remnant Coalition and the people from the continent were commonly referred to as the Remnants.

The three kingdoms and Vytal were all in agreement that the leadership of the Coalition would not be a king but rather something that would help establish that this wasn't a new kingdom but rather an organization that govern until the Grimm threat was defeated. The result was a council of three individuals from each of the kingdoms who would vote on the actions for the kingdoms during dire circumstances and a separate leader outside of the council known as the Headmaster. The Headmaster would serve as the superior of the Master of Hunters, Master of Military Affairs, Master of Agriculture, and Master of Commerce with a deputy for the Headmaster and his or her four subordinates

A river that used to provide the former natural border for Vytal was dug out to be even wider than before and serve as a moat of sorts against the ground based Grimm who couldn't swim the width of the river or jump over it. The Atlesians kept most of their military intact and mostly uses it for patrols along the river to keep the random Grimm away from the settlements while hunters that rode wyverns or Pegasi protect the civilians from the flying Grimm like Nevermores and Griffons.

Since the hunters and huntresses had a much lower life expectancy then they did forty years ago before the event known as The Fall of the Kingdoms, Their dangerous lifestyle of handling the Grimm threat wherever they appeared in the world allowed them a few special privileges. The Atlesian hunters and huntresses were exempt from the military draft the Atlesian have in place since they are mostly responsible for the Remnant military. The hunters and huntresses from Mistral receive a special section of the coast blocked off just for them to relax and unwind from the stress of protecting their civilization. Those from Neo Vale and its former territories like Patch have better training on average as well as housing being provided after their first year of survival, the longer you live and serve, the more the kingdom of Vale gives their hunters and huntresses.

Generally the Grimm don't appear outside of the continent of Oum where the Remnants call home but that doesn't mean there isn't a possibility of a Grimm attack in some random village in Ylisse or Nohr. This allows the hunters and huntresses to freely move between the kingdoms so long as the Coalition gives them permission and they have a sponsor to take accountability for the actions of the hunters and huntresses. This leads to a lot of those trained to fight Grimm into becoming mercenaries for the different kingdoms or groups when not fighting against the Grimm.

The generosity of the Kingdom of Vale was why Yang had her own place she shared with Ruby since Yang had already been a huntress for two years. Because of the fact that they tried to keep the young hunters and huntresses off the front lines against the Grimm in the beginning of their service, Yang had mostly helped her Uncle Qrow oversee some of the trainees and protect the sky over Neo Vale with Bumblebee.

Ruby was almost late and not because of her almost waking up too late but rather she was overtaken by fear and had to hide while terrified as several cavalier, great knights, and paladins that were all hunters and huntresses almost crossed paths with Ruby.

Generally if you asked anyone who knew her, Ruby was one of the most fearless people they knew but her biggest flaw besides her idealism about the world is her seemingly irrational fear of horses and pegasi. Wyverns and the non-Grimm griffons Ruby was fine with but the sight of a horse was enough to send the young huntress-in-training into hiding. The only people who know the source of Ruby's fear were Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang. Qrow keeps the truth and the fact that he knows the cause more secretive than most of his own personal secrets, nobody can track down and question Raven, and Taiyang didn't see the cause and only knows what Qrow told him.

Ruby was almost a huntress at the age of fifteen, making her one of the youngest in the world, but a test that would finalize Ruby as a bow knight failed miserably when the horse she would use for a test appeared. Taiyang, Qrow, and Yang all had to pull some strings to allow Ruby to restart her training after her humiliation nearly banned her from EVER becoming a huntress. It was agreed that Ruby would be allowed to classify herself as part of the adventurer class huntress but she would have to restart her training from the beginning. Ruby took this offer and hadn't regretted it since.

Ruby had considered reclassing into what was known as the sniper class or the warrior class but would talk herself out of it every time. Sure the sniper class would help train her to be even better with her bow but would make her weak to those that can evade the arrows and get up close. The warrior class was tempting because she thought the axes that all warriors are taught to use would help defend her up close but she quickly discovered that a large majority of brigands and ruffians use axes are could be considered warriors which is something Ruby didn't want to associate with. So instead of Ruby becoming a very rare case of being a horseless bow knight, she instead went with the adventurer class, which originally hailed from Nohr, as her class to fight as.

When the seventeen year old huntress-in-training finally reached the testing site, she was happy to see that she wasn't the last of her training group to arrive. By the time that the last trainee finally arrived, over thirty people had gathered for the final test of these potential hunters and huntresses. Among those that had gathered was Master Glynda, Master of Hunters, Master Ironwood, Master of Military Affairs, and Headmaster Ozpin. The fact that there were three masters instead of just a deputy master to oversee the final test was very perplexing to Ruby.

"As standard procedure for this test states, the first half of this test is a written exam concerning the history of the hunters as well as the laws of not only the Remnant Coalition but also the other kingdoms your future duties might send you to." Master Glynda said as some soldiers moved to hand pieces of paper as well as a well of ink and quill to each of the trainees.

Hunters needed to be intelligent and this segment of the test was to see if they were smart enough to be trusted with the responsibilities of being a hunter. It also doesn't hurt that people who are just dumb muscle tends to make bad hunters and huntresses. Ruby was generally ditzy and occasionally clueless with things but when it concerns hunters and huntresses, she knew more than most veterans.

After about an hour had passed, all but three of the trainees had finished the written test and were ready for the practical exam. The three trainees that were unable to complete the exam were dismissed and would have to restart from the beginning of the training if they truly did want to be a hunter or huntress.

Ruby made sure her bow was ready, and her quiver was full of arrows as Master Ironwood walked in front of the twenty or so trainees. "Those of you that are still here are those that had made it through your training up until now. This is the start of the physical exam that not all of you will make out of alive." Ironwood told the trainees who started to shuffle a little in place at the fear of potential death.

"Your first task is to get across the river by either swimming or flying across if you have a flying mount. After that you will need to find a tree on the other side of the shore with a message pinned to the tree by and arrow that corresponds with a ribbon given to you before you cross the river. You will also be given a towel to dry off with if you plan on swimming across the river." Ironwood explained only for Ruby to internally curse herself for not packing a swimsuit to change into since she honestly didn't know about this part of the final exam. _I will just have to make do with what I have._

"You will then have to go to one of the lost ruins within the Emerald Forest and retrieve the artifact mentioned in your message. Professional hunters have already cleared the area of large packs but left the smaller groups of Grimm for you to deal with we are also testing your fighting or illusive capabilities." Ironwood told the gathered trainees. "This isn't a race but rather a test of survival and combat capabilities. If you can make it back here with your respective artifacts then you can officially call yourself a hunter or huntress."

"I pray that you all return safely," Headmaster Ozpin told the group as he gave the signal for them to all start the final section of the exam.

Ruby nearly had a panic attack as one of her fellow trainees that rode a horse nearly trampled the poor girl as she running to the shore of the river. "Here is your ribbon Ms. Ruby, best of luck to you." One of the overseers of Ruby's training said as she handed a blood red ribbon to Ruby and watched as Ruby rummaged through the bag she had on her.

Once Ruby found the rope she usually had with her, she ran towards a tree by the shoreline and tossed part of it over a branch close to the top. "Going up," Ruby said as the end of the rope she tossed up came down next to her and she used both ends to help her climb up to that branch.

Ruby tied one of the rope at a sturdy point on the branch before tying the other end of the rope to an arrow. Once she checked to make sure both knots were tight and secured, she readied the arrow and aimed at a tree on the other shore.

"Ms. Ruby last time you tried that trick you fell and nearly broke your back." The overseer from before said as she watched Ruby shoot the arrow and successfully lodge it in a tree.

"Don't worry, I am very nimble and quick and I won't be tight rope walking this time." Ruby said as she stood up on the branch and tested strength of the rope. Ruby quickly undid the string on her iron bow and tuck the string away in one of her pockets.

"Wish me luck," the huntress-in-training said as she used her bow and rope as a zip-line to get across the river at a speed much faster than her fellow trainees that decided to swim instead.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, Oum Continent**

Once she was across the river, Ruby restrung her bow and started to check the trees for her objective. When she finally found the tree with a red ribbon wrapped arrow, Ruby checked the note and ran into the woods to look for the gold locked box in the forgotten village.

Ruby only ran across a few Grimm that she could easily evade but she noticed about a dozen or so of her fellow trainees gathered by the perimeter wall outside the village. A few of them were already bleeding from injuries they got before Ruby got there.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked as she internally chewed herself out for not bringing a staff to heal the others.

"A few of us ran into some Grimm on the way here and a few got hurt while scouting the village. Let's just say the entire village might as well be a Grimm nest with the amount of those monster in there. A few Pegasus riders are still circling and doing dive attacks but there is a Deathstalker that has killed at least three of the Pegasus and riders already." A fellow trainee that was a mage explained as Ruby started to hear the faint sound of fighting within the walled village.

"Alright I am going to go up on the rooftops and provide support and directions from there. I need the stronger ones to protect the others from the Grimm. If there are any ninjas or thieves here then we need you guys to be searching through the houses for everyone's artifact. Once all the artifacts are collected then we can retreat back to the river." Ruby said after examining the others and seeing some boxes stack up to where she could easily get up on the roof of one building and job to the others.

"Why should we listen to you? You run away scared at the sight of a horse, how can we be certain that you won't abandon us at the sight of the Grimm?" The mage asked only for Ruby to grab and arrow and shoot it right past the boy's head.

Everyone quickly turned to see the decaying body of a Beowolf that was about to kill the mage without realizing it.

"You can trust me and I will to help keep you guys safe from the rooftops." Ruby said as she motioned for everyone to follow her into the village. Before she entered the walled village however, Ruby quickly had the ninjas and thieves in the group learn what everyone was supposed to be looking for.

Once she was on the roof of one of the buildings she understood what the mage said about the village. Ruby could see almost the entirety of the village and was surprised at the amount of Grimm. "We have to be outnumber at least three to one," The mage said as he climbed up on the roof with Ruby.

"Why aren't you down on the ground with the others?"

"I am one of the few mages from our training group and don't you remember that we are better at long range than short range?" The mage asked as he pulled out his wind spellbook and got it ready for the coming fight.

"Alright I want you knights, mercenaries, myrmidons, and fighters up in the front. Spear fighters and the other are to be right behind them. If we can work together we can make it out alive." Ruby told everyone while readying her third arrow of the day. "When the Deathstalker comes you need to try and flank it while avoiding the stinger." The mage added as the sound of a Beowolf howl could be heard.

Ruby and her fellow trainees were making quick work of the Grimm as they came charging forward but it wasn't without casualties. Ruby watched as a spear fighter that was providing protection for a knight was slashed away by a Beowolf after the knight used his shield to smash and pin another Beowolf against the wall of one of the buildings. The knight tried to kill the attacking Beowolf but he missed and the monster managed to drag the poor female spear fighter away to her certain demise. Ruby saw this and tried intercepting the Beowolf with an arrow but she too missed and a pack of the beasts quickly converged on the captured prey.

Ruby had to turn her eyes away from the death and refocused her efforts on helping the survivors fend off the Grimm. Some of the fighting started to occur right beneath the rooftop that Ruby was on and so she barely made the jump to another rooftop before the roof collapsed with the mage falling through the floor.

Ruby was tempted to jump to the ground and see if she could help the mage get out of the rubble but the people responsible for finding the artifacts appeared and motioned for everyone to escape with them.

Ruby abandoned her idea of seeing if the mage made it out alive as she provided covering fire for everyone and then noticed a weird purple smoke come from the rubble of the roof Ruby was previously on. With an explosion caused by the wind spellbook, all the rubble that previously buried the mage flew in different directions and even knocked Ruby's bow out of her grip.

"You would leave me here to die amongst these beasts?" The mage said as the purple smoke from before encased most of his body and he raised an arm in the direction of the weaponless Ruby. Had Ruby been more observant she would have noticed that even the Grimm were running away from the purple smoke clad mage as if he was the most terrifying thing in the world to them.

"Wait what are you doing?" Ruby asked but it fell on deaf ears as the spell started to charge in the boy's hand.

"Now pay for your abandonment!" The mage shouted as an overpowered wind spell smashed into Ruby and she landed unconsciously inside one of the houses within the village. With Ruby presumably dead, the purple smoke started to decay the body of the mage and disappeared after the mage's body was destroyed.

By the time Ruby woke up from her unconscious state, night had already rolled around and the young girl had a major headache.

"Better get something to eat before rushing back to Neo Vale," a young female voice said as Ruby quickly scanned the room and cowered in fear of the other occupant of the room.

Sitting cross-legged in front of a fire place was a light pink haired dread fighter whose mask completely covered her face. Usually Dread fighters are rare to find due to the isolationist behavior but even they had a custom of wearing their masks on their shoulders instead of on their face.

Even though all Ruby knew about Yang's mother was that she was a dread fighter, even she could tell that the girl before her wasn't Raven. This would be due to the fact that the girl had light pink hair and sounded like she was around Ruby's age if not barely younger.

"If it wasn't for me you would have been a tasty snack for the Grimm after that Dastard blasted you in here. You can say this is repayment for what you will do for me later." The girl said as she placed a bowl of soup beside Ruby and placed the trainee's bow and arrows on the only table in the room.

"Neo Vale isn't that far from here and you should probably make it there fine if you use your head correctly. Oh and one last thing before I leave, the company you have with you will determine if I am a friend or foe next time we meet Ruby with the fact that nobody must learn of our meeting." The dread fighter said as she jumped out of the window and disappeared before Ruby could catch a glimpse of where she ran off to.

As Ruby was getting ready to leave the building to make a run for Neo Vale, she noticed another act of kindness the dread fighter did for her besides protecting her and retrieving her weapon. The girl had wrapped up parts of Ruby's body with a bandage of sorts to try and help heal some of Ruby's injuries she got from the blast of magic. With a full stomach and everything ready, Ruby made her way back to Neo Vale as fast as she could.

* * *

 **Huntsmen District, Neo Vale**

"Well Ms. Ruby a congratulations is in order for you. You broke the record for the longest amount of time it took a surviving trainee to finish this part of the test at over thirteen hours." Master Glynda said after Ruby returned to the area they were supposed to deliver their artifact. "It also seems that you in fact didn't return with the object you were ordered to bring back."

"Be nicer to the girl Glynda, if it wasn't for her the other new huntsmen wouldn't have gotten theirs if they weren't lying about what happened in the village." Headmaster Ozpin stated as he walked to where Glynda was looking down at the seventeen year old. "If you asked me she would have been made a huntress posthumously even if she didn't make it out of that village alive."

Ruby just looked at the headmaster and was surprised that such a powerful figure was giving her of all people praise after she failed to return with the artifact.

"We mustn't forget that the others brought her artifact back with them so while she herself didn't bring it, we still have it here." Ozpin said as he pulled the small gold box out of his overcoat and handed it to Ruby. "You are officially a huntress now and unlike the others who only have to return their artifacts to the rightful owners as their first mission, you have a bigger job than that." Ozpin said as Ruby jumped into the air at the fact she was finally a huntress.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby squealed with joy as she ran forward and hug Ozpin much to the man's surpise.

"Ms. Ruby that is no way to treat the Headmaster," Glynda shouted as Ruby jumped back in surprise and embarrassment.

"As I was saying about your mission Ms. Ruby, you are to deliver this to its rightful owner in the harbor district of Vytal. You have to give this music box to the young mercenary whose grandmother this used to belong to. You will need to take a boat north into Nohr and a job for the Nohrian Royals in the northern part of their kingdom. Once you have finished your task in Nohr, you are to go and fetch a huntress in Ylisse, which has been training with her cousin over the last few months, before coming back here." Ozpin said as Ruby started to make mental notes of Ozpin's orders.

"A detailed list of instructions for you to complete are written in the document behind this seal." Ozpin said as he passed an envelope with Ozpin's official seal keeping it closed. "I have already talked with your sister earlier and she has already made preparations to travel with you on this journey."

Ruby nodded at what Ozpin said and bolted away to go see her sister and get ready for her adventure.

"She truly is a simple soul but will she have it in her when the time finally comes?" Ozpin asked himself as he watched the Remnant Coalition's newest hunter run to her elder half-sister's house.

* * *

 **Well there you have it people, the first chapter in my new Fire Emblem x RWBY crossover. As you can already tell, RWBY, Fire Emblem Fates, and Fire Emblem Awakening have already been combined into a new world. While they weren't specifically mentioned, Plegia and Hoshido will also appear and play a major part of the story. The reason Ruby is already a promoted class compared to the others is that she already went through the training once and logically has had additional training since Qrow taught her some additional lessons as well as Yang who helped. I aged up for plot reasons thats if you're wondering why Ruby is seventeen and Yang is nineteen instead of fifteen and seventeen respectively. The reason for Ruby's fear of horses should be rather obvious since it was horse and pegasus riding Risen that killed Summer right in front of her two year old eyes. Before you complain about the fact that Grima's face kept changing appearance instead of keeping a single face will be explained later when we reach Ylisse though it probably won't be much of a spoiler. The reason Ozpin is still referred to as Headmaster and the both Glynda and Ironwood have the title of Master would be that they are like the Prime Minister and the other Ministers within some governments in our world though they aren't democratically elected. Next chapter will have the appearance of at least three more RWBY characters and then we will be meeting some Fire Emblem Fates characters after arriving in Nohr in the next chapter or two. There will be second generation characters with some belonging to the RWBY characters while some RWBY characters will be the parents of some Fire Emblem Fates or Awakening second generation characters. The children that the RWBY characters have that aren't from the fire emblem games come from the same bad future as the Awakening children while the Fates children will still have the same origins. Speaking of origins, the origin of name of Yang's wyvern is that it's the same name as Yang's motorcycle from the show. If you don't believe me then go look it up either Miles or Kerry confirmed it somewhere and I decided to have the name of one of Yang's main methods of transportation be the name of her main method of traveling in another world. This story is a mixture of classic and casual mode in that when some people get defeated they will retreat while other times it will be their deaths. For that reason the story will be rated T for now though the rating might go up to M later in the story as the body count starts to stack. My other story, The Black Prince of Remnant, is still in hiatus for now but that status isn't permanent. Well until the next chapter comes out, this is Bylackbre signing out and hoping you enjoy this story and what I have in store for it.**


	2. Setting Sales

**Hey guys after months of no updates for this story I am happy to say that I am back with the newest chapter. Sorry about not keeping this story active but rest assured that you won't have to wait half a year for the next chapter. So without further ado, let's get this story back on tracks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or RWBY**

 **Harbor District, Vytal**

"I swear it was around here somewhere," Yang said rubbing the back of her head as she dragged Ruby around.

"What are you looking for again? Don't you remember that we have to deliver this music box and then catch a boat?" Ruby asked as she managed to break free from her sister's grip. Ruby had been dragged around for three hours already with Yang seemingly walking in circles.

"Well I have kept my ear close enough to the ground recently to know one of those special shops have finally settled in this area and I am looking for where it might be. Usually those shop owners have good loot that we might find useful on our travels. Now that finding it without help is a dead end, its time to use other methods to find the shop." Yang said as she took a drink of water before turning around and started to look at the people in the harbor.

"Umm what are you doing? I know you like checking people out but could you try and find a date when we aren't on the job." _Especially my first job as a huntress,_ Ruby said and thought as her sister's actions confused her.

"Sorry if I like looking for dates but that isn't what I am doing right now Ruby. What I am doing is looking for a girl with red hair since the merchant of the secret shop ALWAYS has red hair." Yang said as she climbed up a box to get a better view of the crowd. "There are too many people here right now. I will keep a watch in this square but I want you to walk around and see if you find a red haired girl."

"How will I know it is actually her?"

"How many girls around here do you actually know to have red hair?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow since she herself only knew a handful.

"Okay you win but I am picking what we are eating for lunch since you dragged me around so much today." Ruby begrudgingly said as she wandered down the streets looking for the red haired merchant.

"That's only if you find her before I do!" Yang shouted to her sister before Ruby got out of earshot.

* * *

Ruby had been walking around for half an hour and had no luck finding the person she was looking for. "Alright if I was a merchant who ran a secret shop then where would I be?" Ruby said to herself before running out of ideas and slumping over after sitting down on a box.

"Hello are you okay? I noticed you looked lost and was wondering if I could help you." A tall woman with green eyes and long red hair asked as she approached Ruby. Ruby looked at the girl before her and did a mental check of Yang's description of the merchant.

"I am just looking for someone that can help me and my sister find the secret shop around here before we have to board a ship to Nohr. You wouldn't happen to know the girl who runs it do you?" Ruby ask the girl who smiled after the younger girl was finished speaking.

"Well I do visit the shop on a regular basis and I am feeling generous so I guess I will show you and your sister the way there." The redhead happily said as she started to follow Ruby over to the square containing Yang.

"I have to go check on something first so can you tell me where you sister is and I will meet you there in a few minutes?" The red head asked as she looked at the clock tower and realized what time it was.

"Sure my sister was waiting in the middle of the square down in the main area of the harbor where most of the ships unload passengers." Ruby explained before she and the tall red haired girl parted ways.

It took Ruby a few minutes to actually find her way back to Yang who had no luck in finding the merchant. "So it looks like we are going to that one bakery I found earlier for lunch." Ruby said as she reached her sister.

"No way you actually found her? Well I don't see her anywhere so where is she?" Yang asked as she looked behind Ruby to see if the girl was hiding behind her little sister.

"She said she had to go do something but she would meet us here in a few minutes." Ruby said as she looked at her sister and could feel the doubt coming from her gaze.

Before Yang could ask Ruby if the heat had finally gotten to her and is making her imagine things, the girl Ruby met early ran up to the two. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to make sure that a friend of mine who recently arrived in the city made it here to the harbor safely." The girl said apologetically while motioning for the sisters to follow her.

 _She has the red hair to match the merchant so it must be her,_ Yang thought as she and Ruby followed their guide down a few streets and towards the outskirts of the harbor. Yang placed her hands behind her but close enough to her axe to readily swing when she saw a group of brigands down the path.

"Oh no this is not looking good." The red haired girl said as she readied her sword and shield upon seeing the brigands banging on the door of what looked like a run down shop.

"I know you are in there you filthy merchant and we just want to see what you have to sell." The lead brigand said as he continued to smash his fist into the door as a way of knocking.

"I have already told you that I don't sell goods to people like you," a nervous voice from inside the shop said as the leader of the brigands was handed an ax.

"Well we were willing to pay like a normal customer but I think we will get more with the five finger discount now." The leader said as he swung the ax with enough force to shatter a large portion of the door. Ruby, Yang, and the red haired girl saw this happened and rushed to help the secret shop merchant.

"Well lookie here boys, now only do we get to help ourselves to the wares of this secret shop but now we can have these cute girls to play with as well afterwards." One of the brigands said as Yang whistled for Bumblebee and Ruby readied her bow.

The red haired girl that was with the sisters ran faster than the siblings and reached the brigands before even Bumblebee arrived. The girl flung her shield before using her sword to sweep her opponents off their feet while she picked up the shield and blocked a sword swung at her. Another brigand was about to use a spear to impale the red haired girl but one of Ruby's arrows managed to hit the spear and knock it off direction enough to miss the other girl.

Without missing a beat, the sisters' guide sheath her sword and stole the spear from her attempted attacker in a single fluid movement. A few brigands were caught off guard by the speed of the girl and was subsequiently slammed into the side of the building when the girl swung the spear around her.

Seeing that the tide of battle was against them, most of the brigands left after seeing Bumblebee arrive ready to fight though the leader was still in the shop with his second in command.

Yang had her wyvern land next to the girl who guided her and Ruby to the shop who stood right outside said shop waiting for the two remaining brigands to walk outside. The red haired girl had dropped the spear and returned to using her sword by the time Ruby got in another position to where she could shoot an arrow at the door if needed.

"Alright if you want pretty boy here to live another day then you are going to do a few things for me. First the wyvern has to leave and everyone kicks their weapon away from themselves so we know you are disarmed. Once you have done that then you are to help us move our new belongings to a cart for us to take with us. Don't do what we say or try any funny business and this merchant becomes best friends with my ax." The brigand leader said as the three people in the shop moved outside but he himself was still ready to decapitate the young man at any second.

"You drive a pretty hard bargain but you thieves have to be better at making deals," a second red haired woman said as she started to come out from her hiding place in one of the alleys. "You should know better than try and steal from me or my siblings." Unlike the red head that guided Ruby and Yang to the shop, this red haired girl had a different color of red for hair and was wearing a red and white colored outfit that looked like it was from either Nohr or Hoshido.

The new red haired girl raised the rescue staff in her hand and in a burst of bright light managed to teleport the boy away from the brigands and have him reappear next to her. "You three stand to the side as I teach these thieves a lesson on the value of a high quality silver sword ." The new girl said as she brandished a sword and shot towards the brigands faster than any of the girls had thought humanly possible.

The two brigands readied their weapons but it was to little avail as their opponent was upon them before they realized it. "Now you can see what happens when I slash more than prices," the attacker said as she cut the coin pouches off the two brigands before dodging their weapons and getting behind the two. The lieutenant was too slow to defend himself as the girl slashed his unprotected back before jumping away from the leader's ax.

"It looks like you just missed the sale." The trickster class woman said with a closed eye smile before dodging another ax swing but didn't see the punch coming. The trickster rolled on the ground for a few feet before getting on one knee to recover from the unseen blow. "It looks like your shop is closing for good," the brigand leader laughed as he swung the ax down on the trickster's head only for a shield to block the blow.

"I was fine with you threatening to steal from the shop but laying a hand on one of my sisters is a death wish," said the boy who was previously being held hostage. Everyone was too busy watching the girl take on the two elite brigands to see the boy pick up a sword and shield to finally put his mercenary training to use.

"This is for hurting my sister and damaging her shop." the boy said as he avoided the next ax swing and slammed the hilt of the sword into the brigand leader's head knocking him out cold.

"Well I am glad to see those mercenary lessons actually worked out for you Jaune." Jaune's sister said as she darted into the shop to assess the damage before coming back out.

"Well I was hoping to not have to put it to use but I can't stand to the side as you put yourself into danger like that Anna." Jaune said before finally noticing that there were three other people there.

"Wait I remember hearing that the secret shop was ran by a red haired woman named Anna and since you knew where it was I thought you were Anna. So who are you?" Yang said the to girl who took the sisters to the shop.

The guide just gave Yang and Ruby a confused look as if she didn't know the two sisters thought she was someone else. "I'm sorry about any confusion I caused. My name is Pyrrha and I am just a frequent visitor to Anna's shop."

"She only started to really visit after I talked my little brother into helping around the shop some. I am tempted to start charging her just for walking in since she loves to come in and stare at Jaune." Anna said with her finger by her lips in a contemplative pose as she thought up another moneymaking scheme while oblivious to Jaune and Pyrrha's blushing faces.

"Well I guess the shop is closed for the day since you might need to do some repairs on the inside after the brigands might have done." Ruby said after hearing something inside make a crashing sound. "Well there goes you plan of getting some extra supplies and equipment before we leave on the boat."

"Well you did help fight off the brigands so I might let you have a look around before I close for repairs." Anna said before the door finally came off its hinges and fell to the ground. "If you are going on an adventure I might have a deal for you guys. My little brother has been training as a mercenary to help protect me and my sisters' shops so maybe I could let you rent his protective services for your journey."

"Wait what if I don't want to go? I might want to stay here with the shop." Jaune said before his sister turned him away from the girls and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Everyone in the family eventually goes on a journey of their own Jaune. I set up this shop after I finished mine and you are about the age where you should be going on your adventure." Jaune's older sister told him as she had a flashback of her own adventures in Hoshido and Valm outrunning guards in Rosanne and trying to find the tree where the legendary manakete Tiki slept.

"Oh and before you object I should let you know that you are four months overdue on your rent and the debt will only be forgiven if you agree to go with them." Anna said as she came back to the present before her little brother tried to say something to counter her position. "We don't want a repeat of the last time you were this late on paying me your rent."

Ruby watched in amusement as Jaune shuddered at the memory of Anna's method of making Jaune pay his late rent. "I am not going to go through that 'thing' again. Fine you win then, I will go with them this time." Jaune said as a large mischievous smile grew across his older sister's face.

"Well that's great and I have a special job for you to do while out traveling. Me and a few of our sisters have come up with a new method of forging cheap, durable, and powerful weapons that I want you to advertise to potential customers while you are away." Anna told her brother before handing him a new sword that looked like a regular steel sword with no notable differences between it and the one on his hip. "Besides the more people you advertise to, the more potential customers you will have when you finally set up your own shop when you decide to settle down in one place for good."

Jaune just sighed in defeat as he went into the shop and walked up the stairs to pack his belongings while Anna started to tidy the shop up. Ruby noticed a few little trinkets on the unbroken shelves before remembering the entire reason she and Yang were searching for the secret shop in the first place.

"Ms. Anna I am a huntress and the reason I was in the city was to deliever this music box to your brother the mercenary on orders from the Headmaster himself." Ruby said as she pulled the music box out and handed it to Anna. The merchant looked the box over for a good minute before smiling and opening the box so that she could hear the nostalgic music waiting to be heard in the box.

"Well I guess there was an error in communication since I had Jaune go issue the job but I guess they mistakenly labeled it as a delievery to him instead of me. Oh well at least the job was completed without me having to throw a fit or use too much money to finish the job." Anna told the huntress who was oblivious to the mistake in who to deliver the package to despite taking it to the right person in the end.

"Me and my sisters, plus Jaune, used to listen to this tune as a lullaby from grandma back when she was alive and we would visit her. We all used to have our own box but I lost mine when I was traveling a while back. I invested a fortune into tracking it down and getting the best possible security to bring it back to me safely. So thank you for helping me find a little peace that I have been missing." Anna said as she walked behind a counter and looked over Ruby before reaching beneath the counter and pulling a master seal out and tossing it to Ruby.

"Consider this a bonus for being the one to help bring this to me and helping fight a few of those mongrels away from my secret shop." Anna said as she started to listen to the song in the music box again.

"How much for this silver spear?" Pyrrha asked Anna as she examined the weapon that she had been looking at.

"I will give you that for half off or you can get it for full price plus free forge modifications." Anna told the frequent visitor as Jaune tripped and rolled down the stairs with his belongings.

"Here is the full amount and can you bring the spear to me before the boat sets sail later?" Pyrrha asked as she and Yang helped Jaune back to his feet.

"Of course I will have it to you by then. I was going to be there anyway so that I can see Jaune leave for his adventure." Anna replied as she started the preparations to modify the silver spear to the specifications Pyrrha told her after helping Jaune.

"Well I will see you four in a few hours and I hope you don't get into too much trouble." Anna joked as the sisters and their new friends left the damaged shop so that they can make sure everything is ready for a journey to Nohr.

* * *

 **Ocean between Remnant and Nohr**

"So you three are the ones who occupied my bodyguard's time this afternoon?" A woman dressed in white around Yang's age asked as she looked over the sisters and Jaune.

"Well its nice to meet you too." Yang told the woman in front of her who was not happy that Pyrrha was gone for longer than she said she would be.

"Salutations! Any friend of Pyrrha is a friend of mine!" An overly cheerful ginger maid said as she took a step forward and saluted the hunters and Jaune with her eyes closed and a large smile on her face. Ruby had to hold back laughter as the maid accidentally elbowed the white haired girl in the back of the head with her salute.

"Penny what do you think you are doing you dolt?" The recipient of the elbow asked as she recovered from the accidental strike.

"I am sorry Miss Schnee and I promise it won't happen again." Penny promised as she bowed her head in resignation only to accidently headbutt the girl who was angry at her and two inches shorter than her.

"Penny why don't you go get us some refreshments? I know I am feeling a bit hungry and wouldn't mind something to snack on and it might help with Weiss' headache if she has one now." Pyrrha told the maid whose elbow Weiss managed to avoid when the maid saluted again before leaving.

"Wait you are part of the Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee Noble Family?" Jaune asked as he remembered a few things some of his sisters had told him before.

"I am happy someone can recognize nobility when they see it." Weiss said proudly at someone finally realizing that she was more than just a pretty face traveling on the boat.

"My sisters have told me about the connections your family have in Plegia, Nohr, Valm, and Ylisse. You guys are the second most powerful merchant group in the world as well as the owners of the largest mine in Remnant as well as the largest mine in Nohr that isn't owned by the royals. It was thanks to this fortune the family made that they were able to buy noble titles in Nohr and Ylisse." Jaune explained in awe since the family was impressive in his eyes and a few of the Annas as well.

"If they are the second largest then who is the largest?" Ruby asked as she wasn't aware of the answer.

"Oh that would be me and my sisters. The Anna sisters, plus one brother, have more collective gold than most royal families. Some of my sisters have even hired mercenary armies just to push each other out of an area so that they could establish a shop in that area. At one point we even had a tenth of the world's total gold in our pockets." Jaune proudly boasted as Yang and Ruby's jaws dropped to floor upon realizing just how rich Jaune and the Anna sisters were.

"He is right in that as a whole the sisters are rich, but what he didn't mention was that the sisters often lose massive amounts of gold when they foolishly fight among each other for it and so spend massive amounts only to have almost nothing at the end of the day. We Schnees on the other hand have always kept a steady amount of gold with a much smaller number of relatives to split the money with." Weiss countered while pointing out one of the weaknesses of the Anna sisters.

"So each individual member of the Schnee family is richer that the individual members of Jaune's family but the Jaune's family is richer than the Schnees if you combine the gold each of his sisters have at a single time?" Yang said trying to sort out who is actually richer here.

"You hit the nail on the head. Me and the Anna you met earlier are on the poorer side of the family with me barely having a few gold pieces to my name while Weiss over there would be considered one of the richest of the sisters if she was one." Jaune said as Penny returned with a plate full of cookies and tea.

Ruby was looking forward to devouring the cookies but never got the chance as the boat suddenly rocked and the plate fell out of Penny's hands. Ruby watched in horror as the cookies shatter on the floor while Yang was ready to beat the snot out of Penny for pouring the tea directly on her.

"Alright I need a change of clothes now and this boat has quite a bit of distance to travel before we reach Nohr. So I am going to check up on Bumblebee and then get some sleep." Yang said as she started to calm down after Penny tried to clean up the mess she accidentally caused.

Ruby watched her sister walk away and quickly changed the subject away from family and money with the four friends she made today.

* * *

If there is one thing Yang doesn't usually get is nightmares. Well usually being the keyword in this situation as nightmare perfectly described the dream she was having at the moment.

She was up in the air with Bumblebee and was watching as a battle was being raged in the desert below her. Yang was watching the soldiers on both sides of the battlefield fall to arrows and blades while others were blasted away with magic on a scale she had never seen before. Yang had seen a few skirmishes in the past but never had she seen a war nor dreamed one like this.

She looked around and saw a few individuals that stood out of the rank and file troops. She saw that Ruby and Penny were fighting alongside two cloaked individuals who was providing support to an man that looked to be the leader of one of the armies. Weiss was with a black haired girl and blonde boy that wasn't Jaune, with the trio running towards a sight that was soon one of the things that truly made this dream a nightmare.

Yang thought she was Jaune being supported by a pink haired girl who was trying to get him to safety as a tall spearman in black armor with a red plume of hair coming out of the back of the helmet walked across the sand towards the fleeing pair. The armor looked like nothing Yang had ever seen before and was shocked to see it hold its own against Weiss and the two people with her. The dark spearman blocked the sword and spear belonging to the black and blonde haired duo respectively before swinging the spear with enough force for the duo to go flying into a sand dune forty feet away.

The spearman jumped towards Weiss with inhuman speed and landed in front of her in an instant. Yang watched as Weiss was lifted into the air by the spearman with a single hand before throwing her into a group of soldiers that tried to charge towards him.

Yang and Bumblebee were stunned to see a woman that looked like Pyrrha on a pegasus get shot out of the air by a lightning bolt from the dark spearman's spear. Yang was frozen in fear as she could feel the eyes of the monster staring her down from where he stood. Yang was terrified as the man in the snarling lion looking helmet shot a bolt of lightning straight at Bumblebee and shot the rider and wyvern out of the sky.

Yang eventually crashed into the ground in great pain thankful that the spearman disappeared following his attack on Yang. Yang could tell that her leg was broken in the fall but that didn't stop her from crawling towards where she saw Bumblebee crash to the ground.

Yang watched in dread as a cloaked individual, whose cloak was identical to the duo by Ruby, walked towards her wyvern with a shadowy aura of power radiating from him. Yang was hopeless to do anything as the individual blasted a goetia at point blank range at Bumblebee instantly killing the wounded wyvern. The shadowy individual walked over to where the crippled dream Yang laid and charged another dark spell.

"I will be waiting for you and your friends in Plegia," the man said as he unleashed the spell. The last thing Yang saw before she was jolted away was the fact the man didn't have a face, instead he had a shadowy void that looked like pure dark magic and darkness.

"Are you okay Yang? I saw you shaking in your dream and was getting concerned." Ruby said as she was sitting next to Yang with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I am fine Rubes but I think I am going to take a break from naps for a little while." Yang said as she started to walk up to the deck of the ship.

"Well if it is any consultation the captain said we caught some really good winds and will be arriving in Nohr in a few hours." Ruby told her older sister before the later left the room she was previously sleeping in.

 _I wonder what lies in store for us in Nohr and what is labeled as the Northern Fortress,_ Ruby thought as she took a seat in the room and simply smiled. _I'm excited._

* * *

 **So there you have it folks, the second chapter of a story that hadn't been updated in a little while. The reason I made Jaune the brother to all the Annas was that it is stated in RWBY canon that Jaune has several sisters so why not make the sisterly running gag his family in this new world? So I was torn with Penny because I couldn't decide on making her a mechanist or a maid but in the end I figured maid will do for now. Who knows with class changing being a thing in FE then maybe Penny will change into that class at some point. If you want to know what exactly the dark spearman that attacked Jaune, Weiss, and Yang looks like then I would recommend you look up the Old Dragonslayer from Dark Souls 2 for the appearance. Oh and while the events of Yang's dream won't play out like she dreamed, the spearman will be a threat in a later chapter. I promise that the next chapter won't take nearly as long to be released. So until the next chapter is released, this is Bylackbre signing out and hoping you leave a review and drop a favorite if you feel like it and haven't already done so.**


End file.
